


Ginger Beer and Strange Men

by Pitry



Category: Doctor Who, Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitry/pseuds/Pitry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Famous Five are trying to have a picnic. The Doctor is trying to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Beer and Strange Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> This really isn't what I had in mind all this time, but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! Hopefully, one day, I'll write the story I actually meant to write.

“Oh, I do wish we’d happen on an adventure!” said Anne.

“It’s been a jolly good time since the last time,” agreed Julian, her brother. “I wouldn’t mind it myself!”

“Well, I don’t mind the calm holidays,” said Dick. “I’m perfectly happy sitting here and drinking my - ”

“Ginger beer!” 

The kids looked up in confusion. The man who had approached them was very odd indeed! He wore an odd brown pin-stripped suit, that Anne had never seen on anyone else. He had weird shoes, which looked much more like trainers than any shoe a person would wear with a suit. And his hair was as wild as his eyes and sticking up in every direction. All in all, he looked very suspicious!

“Who are you?” Julian demanded of the stranger.

“I don’t have time for this! I need your ginger beer!” the man replied.

“Why do you need our ginger beer?” Anne asked despite herself.

“Because of the aliens!” said the stranger and flailed his hands.

“Aliens?” George asked. “What aliens?”

“The aliens in the mine!”

The four children looked at each other in confusion. What was he talking about?!

“The mine? Over there? There are aliens there! And they’re going to blow up the Earth unless I stop them!”

“You mean people from abroad?”

“I mean people from a different planet!” the man stopped flailing in order to roll his eyes. Anne didn’t appreciate the gesture - it was rather rude, even had the man not been talking nonsense. 

“You make no sense, and we don’t appreciate you interrupting us,” George said coldly and glared at the man. 

At that moment, Timmy had enough chasing rabbits, and returned to the picnic with the hope of getting some food from the children. They all expected Timmy to start barking at the stranger, but to everyone’s great surprise, Timmy paused, sniffed the stranger, then started licking him! Oh, George didn’t like that at all.

“Oh, you’ve got a brilliant dog!” the man said and patted Timmy. Timmy reacted enthusiastically and jumped on him to to lick his face. His open mouth looked almost smiling.

Poor George! She didn’t know what to think anymore. The man was rude and odd, but Timmy never reacted like that to bad people. Perhaps, then, they should give him ginger beer?

“Perhaps the aliens are thirsty,” she told Julian. Julian himself frowned at the man.

“Oh, no, they can’t drink ginger beer,” the man said. “They’re from Raxacoricofallapatorius. It will give them a rash!”

Anne exchanged confused looks with George. “Then why do you need to give them ginger beer?” she asked.

“Do you know what will happen if the Slitheen take over the Earth?!” the man insisted.

Just as he was speaking, an explosion in the mine shook the entire ground under them. The man snatched the open bottle from Dick’s hand, and grabbed a second bottle that George was just about to drink, and ran back into the mine. The children watched him go. Timmy tried to follow him for a while, but when he saw that George wasn’t joining them, he came back.

The four children looked at one other in confusion.

“What an odd man,” Anne was the first to speak.

“He was quite curious,” Julian agreed. 

“Do we have any ginger beer left?” Dick asked hopefully. Julian rummaged through the bottles, and found a new bottle for Dick. 

“And here’s your ham sandwich,” he offered him the food after another moment. “Pickles and onion! Joanna really outdid herself this time!”

Dick reached for the sandwich, but his hand closed on thin air. The sandwich was gone! The man with the suit and trainers was back, and he had Dick’s sandwich in his hand.

“Do you need the sandwich to get the aliens, too?” Dick asked.

“What? Oh. No, no, all done, the Slitheen defeated and gone, Earth is safe again, no need to thank me - well, maybe just a little bit,” the man said all of this very fast. Now he moved to his next target, which appeared to be looking at the sandwich.

“Are there aliens inside my sandwich?” Dick asked. The man didn’t answer.

“Look, could I take this?” he asked Julian instead.

Julian furrowed his brow, but nodded. The man smiled a huge smile, then took a huge bite of the sandwich.

“Hey!” Dick protested. 

“Sorry, I was just really, really hungry. You know, this sandwich is rather good...”

The kids had no choice but to laugh.


End file.
